Current helicopter Enhanced Ground Proximity Warning System (EGPWS) look-ahead functionality is deactivated at or below 70 kts aircraft speed to reduce the number of nuisance alerts during takeoff and landing. However, the best rate of climb speed for many helicopters is at an air speed of less than 70 kts, which means during an escape maneuver at the best rate of climb speed, the helicopter EGPWS may not be activated.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved cutoff method to provide more protection at low speed while still preventing nuisance alerts.